


Linternas

by KutziShiro



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, Costumes, Friendship, Gen, Halloween Costumes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un octubre de los años 30's la mayor preocupación de Steve y Bucky eran sólo unos disfraces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linternas

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Linternas.
> 
> Fandom: Capitán América.
> 
> Personajes: Steve Rogers y James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes principalmente. Sarah Rogers de secundaria.
> 
> Género: Amistad. General.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna.
> 
> Resumen: Un octubre de los años 30's la mayor preocupación de Steve y Bucky eran sólo unos disfraces.
> 
> Palabras: 1,938.
> 
> Aclaración: El Capitán América, título comercial, pertenece a Marvel, Stan Lee y sus respectivos socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fanfic participa en el concurso "Celebrando Halloween con Stucky" para la página A Mi También Me Gusta el Stucky (facebook).
> 
> Más notas al final.

El aire frío característico del otoño a mediados de octubre ya obligaba a la gente de Nueva York a salir con bufandas y suéteres para evitar un resfriado, el paisaje lucía decorado por tonos naranjas gracias a que los árboles aún tenían suficientes hojas en sus copas a pesar de estar ya secas, y aún así habían tirado suficientes como para tapizar las calles volviéndolas un suplicio para el servicio de limpia y al mismo tiempo una delicia para los niños que, a esa hora particular, salían de las escuelas y llenaban las calles. Los chiquillos corrían tratando de pisar todas las hojas posibles para disfrutar del crujiente sonido que producían, otros se juntaban en grupos para recolectar la mayor cantidad de hojas que pudieran para después tirarse sobre ellas como si fuera un colchón de la naturaleza.

En un departamento de Brooklyn un niño observaba desde su ventana la diversión de la que se perdía, tal era su anhelo que el por la habitación estaban dispersos algunos dibujos donde, al igual que el paisaje, predominaba el naranja: hojas volando al viento, un hombre torpemente dibujado tratando de evitar que su sombrero fuera llevado, una montaña de hojas con un niño encima, entre otras escenas.

─¿Qué haces levantado? ─la voz de su mejor amigo lo hizo perder la concentración y girar hacia la puerta.

─Me siento mejor ─a pesar de lo que decía caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de su cama y se sentó ahí.

─¿Seguro? No estabas bien en la mañana ─el recién llegado fue a sentarse junto a su amigo.

─Seguro, hasta almorcé en el comedor ─lo  miró con firmeza hasta sacarle a su desconfiado amigo una risa.

─¡Genial Stevie! ─le revolvió el cabello alegremente─ Espero que no tengas una recaída o no podrás salir a pedir dulces ─Steve negó de inmediato, con mayor determinación en su mirada.

─Prometo que me pondré mejor ─aseguró pues era un hecho imperdonable perderse Halloween sólo por estar enfermo, aún si tenía que salir envuelto en montones de ropa para que no le diera el aire.

Bucky soltó una carcajada al verlo tan serio pero no era para menos, Steve llevaba enfermo una semana y ya era el segundo día que faltaba a la escuela, faltaban 5 días para Halloween y si no mejoraba lo suficiente su madre no lo dejaría salir aunque se pararan de cabeza.

─De todos modos ¿ya decidiste de que te vas a disfrazar? ─desde hacía un par de años les gustaba planear juntos sus disfraces para ir a juego, la primera vez fueron como fantasmas, algo bastante sencillo ya que sólo usaron un par de sábanas viejas, y el año anterior usaron el tema del viejo oeste, Steve se vistió de comisario y Bucky de maleante (a decir verdad la única gran diferencia en sus disfraces fue que Steve se puso una estrella en el pecho y Bucky se cubrió la cara con un paliacate negro).

─¿Ah? ¡Lo había olvidado! ─Steve se llevó una mano a la frente, alarmado por su propio descuido pero entre estar enfermo y otras que estuvo haciendo lo había olvidado por completo.

─¿Cómo que lo olvidaste? ¡Steve! Yo no he podido preparar mi disfraz por que ninguna de las opciones que te di te gustaban.

─¡Lo sé, lo sé! Es que me entretuve ─se hizo un poco pequeño ante la mirada de reproche que le daba Bucky.

─¿Cómo que te entretuviste? ¿En qué te entretuviste?

En lugar de responderle, Steve sonrió ampliamente y bajó de la cama, una vez que se aseguró que no se le saldrían las pantuflas le hizo un gesto a Bucky para que lo acompañara, éste aún estaba enfurruñado pero igual bajó de la cama y le siguió. Salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron al comedor, en el que Bucky ni siquiera se había fijado cuando llegó, yendo directo a buscar a su amigo a su habitación; la mesa estaba cubierta de periódicos y sobre ésta había algunos nabos que tenían dibujadas caras con diferentes expresiones, además a todos les había rebanado la parte superior y parecían haber sido dejados a la mitad del proceso de ahuecarlos.

─¿Qué es eso? ─preguntó Bucky extrañado.

─Son "linternas de Jack".

─¿Linternas de Jack? ─frunció un poco el ceño mirando a Steve y luego a los nabos.

─Ajá, es de una historia que me contó mamá anoche, Jack McLantern...

─O'Lantern hijo, Jack O'Lantern ─interrumpió Sarah, la madre de Steve, que estaba en la cocina y les había oído desde que salieron de la habitación. Se acercó a la mesa y les dejó un plato con naranjas en gajos, un bocadillo sencillo pero que a su hijo le ayudaba mucho para reforzar sus defensas ante los climas fríos. En cuanto vieron el bocadillo los niños se sentaron, Steve hizo espacio empujando un poco los nabos a un lado.

─Eso, Jack O'Lantern ─tomó uno de los gajos de inmediato.

─¿Y quién es ese? ─también tomó uno, le gustaban las naranjas aunque nunca comía demasiadas, prefería dejar que Steve comiera más.

─Mamá ¿nos cuentas la historia? ─pidió Steve moviendo los pies de un lado a otro, a sus casi 11 años todavía no alcanzaba el suelo cuando se sentaba, contrario a Bucky a quien veía cada vez más arriba.

─Bueno... ─dio un vistazo a la cocina para asegurarse que no dejaba nada que requiriera su atención inmediata y al comprobarlo se sentó frente a ellos.

»Se trata de una vieja leyenda irlandesa, mi padre me la contaba y a él su padre y así sucesivamente ─apenas empezaba y ya tenía la atención de los dos completamente centrada en ella, aunque no por eso dejaban de comer─. Un granjero llamado Jack que era un hombre malo, tacaño y al que le gustaban los malos vicios como el alcohol, tanta era su mala fama que llegó a oídos del mismo Diablo ─Bucky soltó un "oooh" impresionado.

»El Diablo decidió subir a la tierra a verificar sí era cierto lo que se decía de Jack, se disfrazó de un hombre común y lo encontró bebiendo en un bar y como si nada se sentó a beber con él. Platicando un poco le bastó para corroborar que lo que se decía era cierto, Jack era tan malvado como decían así que le reveló su verdadera identidad y le dijo que había ido por su alma.

»Pero Jack además de malvado era astuto y rápidamente ideó como librarse del Diablo, le dijo que comprobara lo que decía, retándolo a convertirse en moneda para pagar los tragos que habían bebido y el soberbio Diablo aceptó y se transformó, pero Jack en lugar de pagar se guardó la moneda en el bolsillo donde tenía guardada una cruz... ustedes saben que la cruz es una protección esencial contra la maldades del Diablo ─los niños asintieron, completamente metidos en la historia─. Bueno pues al quedar en contacto con la cruz el Diablo quedó atrapado en esa forma de moneda y Jack le dijo que sólo lo liberaría si prometía no volver a buscarlo en un año, el Diablo no tuvo más opción que aceptar y Jack lo dejó ir.

»Al cabo de un año el Diablo volvió pero esta vez se presentó ante Jack sin disfraz alguno, diciéndole que había vuelto para llevárselo al infierno, pero Jack tenía otro plan y en esta ocasión le pidió al Diablo que le bajara una manzana que se encontraba en la copa de un árbol, y que esa manzana sería su última comida, el Diablo no vio por qué no concederle eso y voló a la cima del árbol, en ese momento Jack talló una cruz en el tronco del árbol y el Diablo quedó atrapado una vez más, esta vez sin poder bajar.

»Jack le dijo al Diablo que sólo borraría la cruz si prometía no reclamar su alma nunca, jamás y al Diablo no le quedó otra opción más que aceptar. Jack lo liberó  y él se fue.

»El tiempo pasó y Jack murió un día, dicen que un 31 de octubre, y ya que el Diablo prometió que lo dejaría en paz no fue a buscarlo así que Jack subió al cielo, sin embargo no contó con que en el cielo no lo recibirían por sus pecados y se vio obligado a bajar al infierno pero ahí el diablo, vengándose por sus trampas, también le impidió el paso por el trato que habían hecho; "Vuelve por donde viniste" le dijo pero el camino era oscuro y tenebroso, Jack sintió miedo por su condena y el Diablo al verlo le arrojó unos carbones encendidos para que se guiara. Para evitar que se apagaran por el viendo Jack hizo una linterna con un nabo y ahí metió los carbones que iluminarían su camino. Desde entonces se dice que Jack vaga por este mundo sin un lugar donde descansar y con nada más que su linterna para guiarse.

─Que miedo ─soltó Bucky cuando la historia se terminó─ ¿Te imaginas Steve, quedarte vagando por la eternidad?

─Suena horrible, pero él se lo tenía merecido ─terminó con las naranjas y tomó un nabo para tratar de seguir ahuecándolo, aunque no era muy sencillo por la dureza del tubérculo. Bucky tomó uno observándolo.

─De todos modos ¿por qué haces estos? ─Sarah recogió el plato vacío y volvió a la cocina al ver que ellos se concentraban ahora en otra cosa.

─Para guiar a las almas ─respondió como si fuera obvio.

─Ah... ¿cómo?

─Mi papá me dijo que se deben poner luces para iluminar el camino de los muertos...

─Cómo los cirios en los entierros.

─¡Ajá! Pero también me dijo que esto sirve para evitar que Jack llame a la puerta.

─¡¿Cómo que va a llamar a mi puerta?! ─miró a todos lados como esperando que apareciera por ahí, cosa que le causó risa a Steve.

─Nooo, bueno, más o menos... papá dice que como será su aniversario de muerte Jack buscará donde descansar y para evitar que, eh, se quedé en algún sitio donde no lo quieran hay que poner una lámpara y que eso lo ahuyentará.

─¿Y una lámpara como está como evita que entre a la casa? ─por si las dudas tomó uno de los nabos y trató de ahuecarlo también.

─Uh, no lo sé... pero eso fue lo que dijo papá ─por lo tanto no lo ponía demasiado en duda.

─Oye Steve...

· · ·

El día 31 las calles se llenaron de más risas de las acostumbradas, mucho antes del anochecer varios niños ya iban por ahí luciendo diversos disfraces elaborados en casa y pidiendo golosinas a los vecinos.

Bucky y Steve entraron a la tienda de abarrotes, donde les conocían bien gracias a los diversos mandados que hacían para sus respectivas madres.

─Oh, muchachos, temprano otra vez ¿cierto? ─saludó el tendero, no era raro en realidad que Steve sólo saliera antes del anochecer cuando el aire todavía no era tan frío.

─Jeje, sí ─Steve hizo una mueca entre divertida y avergonzada, no era raro que salieran temprano, así Steve no se exponía mucho al frío.

─¿De qué vienen disfrazados este año? ─los miró a uno y a otro con diversión- Bucky un diablo y Steve... ¿un granjero? ─Bucky era reconocible de inmediato, un traje rojo (ropa vieja teñida) con una cola cocida y cuernos de cartón, pero Steve iba exactamente como un granjero y en las manos, además del costal donde iba a recolectar su botín, un nabo con una cara labrada.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos con risitas.

─¡Soy Jack O'Lantern! ─el tendero los miró sin entender.

─¿Jack quién? ─los chicos rieron más antes de explicarle de qué hablaban.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas 2: El origen del Halloween se encuentra en Gran Bretaña, a mediados del siglo XIX los inmigrantes irlandeses trajeron esta festividad a Estados Unidos y de ahí se extendió a toda América (y al mundo con ayuda de Hollywood).
> 
> La leyenda de Jack O'Lantern es irlandesa y la tradición de hacer linternas también la trajeron a América, sin embargo con el tiempo los nabos fueron sustituidos por calabazas.
> 
> Con ven, los irlandeses no sólo nos trajeron al Capitán.


End file.
